In displays in the related art which use a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube), a liquid crystal panel, a projector, or the like, for example, an image which is imaged by a video camera (referred to simply below appropriately as a camera) is displayed. However, the image is, for example, only seen from the position of the camera as the viewpoint.
Accordingly, the image which is displayed in the display remains as an image seen from the center lens of the camera (referred to simply below appropriately as a camera viewpoint) even when, for example, a user changes the viewpoint when the viewing the image which is displayed in the display by moving his/her head.
Therefore, the applicants proposed a technique where it is possible to easily change the viewpoint of the user even with an actual image which is not in CG or the like (for example, refer to reference PTL1 included in the following Citation List). According to the technique of PTL1, it is possible to change the image which is displayed in the display according to a change in the viewpoint of the user.
In addition, a technique is proposed where an image seen from an arbitrary viewpoint is reconfigured as computer graphics where three-dimensional form of an object is estimated using an image which has been imaged using a plurality of camera and texture is added (for example, refer to reference NPL1 included in the following Citation List).
Furthermore, a camera is arranged so as to encompass a field in a stadium where the Super Bowl (American football) is being held and presentation is proposed where the viewpoint is freely switched in a scene which is to be replayed (for example, refer to reference NPL2 in the following Citation List).